english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Mariano
John Mariano (born August 5 in Astoria, New York) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Bobby, Danny P. (ep5), Gagnort (ep26), Guenther (ep65), Longfellow (ep75), Star (ep47) *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Delivery Man (ep28) *Barnyard Commandos (1990) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Mobster (ep50) *Batman Beyond (2000) - Driver (ep27) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Joey Marx (ep28) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2010) - Stinks (ep4) *Father of the Pride (2005) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990-1991) - Wally Gator *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Banana Guy (ep1), Morrie, Ray (ep91), Shady Guy (ep1), Vic, Zamboni Jones (ep1) *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Bobby (ep65), Head Gendarme (ep7), Robert (ep28) *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) - Agent#3 (ep42), Short Order Cook (ep49) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1991) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2008) - Number 1 (ep63) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Vincenzo (ep10) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - C.W. (ep6) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Commandant (ep34), Stanislovsky (ep29) *The Tick (1996) - Sewer Czar (ep32) *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2009) - Dirtboss (ep33), Driver (ep33) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Twitch *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Bobby *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Additional Voices *Justice League: War (2014) - Ice Cream Vendor 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003) - Jyashi (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Dead Men Kill (2010) - Additional Voices *If I Were You (2008) - Additional Voices *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *On Blazing Wings (2011) - Additional Voices *Shadows from Boot Hill (2012) - Additional Voices *The Black Sultan (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lieutenant Takes the Sky (2013) - Additional Voices *The Professor Was a Thief (2009) - Additional Voices *The Red Dragon (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sky Devil (2013) - Additional Voices *The Toughest Ranger (2012) - Additional Voices *When Shadows Fall (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer Video Games 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley (1998) - Bobby *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Rexus *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2013) - Barrister Timsh *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Jojo Jr, Salty the Bait Shoppe Owner *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Psycho Ghoul User, Rader Torch/Soldier, Wasteland Bartender (Armpit) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Abbot, Mark Summerset *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Tiax *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - El Greco, Mike Bruski, O.P.A. Guard 2 *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Resistance 3 (2011) - Freddie Valmore, Radio New York, Running Man *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Jackalope *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *The Godfather II (2009) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Mr. Deer, Mr. Recyclone 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2015. Category:American Voice Actors